The Prince and the Tailor
by heartsintheshadows
Summary: The ball was supposed to help Prince Blaine choose one of his many suitors and begin courting them, with the intent to marry soon. No one expected him to fall for a tailor he met in the kitchens. For Klaine week 2013 Day 3: Fairytale AU.


**Day 3 of Klaine week 2013: Fairytale AU**

**Spoilers: None**

**Summary: The ball was supposed to help Prince Blaine choose one of his many suitors and begin courting them, with the intent to marry soon. No one expected him to fall for a tailor he met in the kitchens. **

****I do not own 'Glee' or any of the characters, nor am I affiliated with FOX network in any way. This is purely fan written and no profit is or will be made from it.**

Prince Blaine fidgeted nervously, smoothing his hair and adjusting his fancy clothes. "Blaine, stop fidgeting! We have to walk in soon and you need to look composed!" His mother, Queen Emilia, told him. Blaine stopped immediately. "Sorry Mother." She gave him a glance-over and straightened his bow tie. "Now, don't be nervous, okay? Nearly the whole kingdom is here, I'm sure you'll find a boy to your liking." "One of the workers told me Sebastian Smythe is here. He fancies you, you know." His father, King George, added. "I know he does, but I don't fancy him." "That kid looks like a meerkat." Blaine's elder brother, Prince Cooper, laughed. "Don't worry Blainey. We'll find you a hot guy." The clock struck 8:00. "That's our cue." Emilia and George linked arms and began walking down the stairs. Cooper linked arms with his wife, Annabella, and they followed. Blaine followed after them, his arms held at his sides because he didn't have anyone to walk with. Tonight was supposed to change that. "Presenting their Royal Highnesses, King George and Queen Emilia!" The announcer said, his voice magnified around the room. Everyone bowed as George and Emilia walked in. "First in line for the crown, Prince Cooper and Princess Annabella!" More bowing as Cooper and Annabella walked in. "Second in line for the crown, Prince Blaine!" Blaine walked in, remembering what his parents had taught him since he was young. Smile. Keep your head forward, but look around with your eyes. Shoulders back. Blaine walked down the stairs and took his place beside Annabella. "The King and Queen will now begin the dance. Music played, and George requested Emilia's hand in dance. Cooper and Annabella soon followed. "Excuse me Your Majesty?" A familiar voice said behind him. "May I have this dance?" Blaine turned to see Sebastian Smythe, a boy who had fancied him for years. "You may." Blaine said, because he didn't want to be alone. At least he knew Sebastian, they were friendly. But Blaine didn't feel an ounce of attraction towards him, and had explained this to him multiple times. Sebastian seemed to hope Blaine would change his mind. They danced gracefully, both being trained and skilled. When the song ended, Sebastian gave a small bow and asked, "May I have another dance?" "Maybe later, Sebastian. I'm sorry, I just don't feel attracted towards you. You are my friend, but I need to find a lover. I hope you understand." Sebastian paused then nodded. "I do, Your Majesty. I wish you well on your quest." He bowed again and left. Blaine turned, only to find a long line of men waiting to dance with him. He sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long night.

By 10:00, Blaine was absolutely exhausted. He had danced for two hours straight with around 30 different suitors, and he didn't feel anything towards any of them. He excused himself from the next desperate man and snuck off into the kitchens. It was very quiet, as most of the workers were out serving food and drinks at the ball. Not that Blaine had gotten the chance to eat anything; in fact he hadn't eaten since midday. "Is anyone here?" He called out. A young boy came in from another room, and seeing Blaine, dropped to one knee and bowed. "Your Majesty." "Please do not be formal. I came down here to escape from that." "Apologies." The boy rose and Blaine stared at him. He was beautiful. Blaine felt more attracted to him than he had ever felt towards any man. He simply stared for a few moments, enamored by the boy's beauty. "Your Majesty? Are you all right?" The boy asked. Blaine snapped out of his daydream. "Yes, well, actually, do you have any food? I haven't eaten since midday." "Of course. What do you desire?" "Do you have quinoa?" "Of course Your Majesty! Would you like me to bring it out to you so you may enjoy your ball?" "No, thank you. I am not enjoying it much. I would rather stay here with you, if you don't mind." "Not at all! Please, sit!" The boy gestured to a stool as he began preparing the quinoa. Blaine sat, glad to be off his aching feet. "Would you like any fruits or vegetables along with your grain?" "Could you stuff the quinoa in tomatoes?" Blaine asked. "Certainly!" The boy fetched 3 tomatoes and began slicing the tops off of them. "What is your name?" Blaine asked. "My name is Kurt Hummel, Your Majesty." "Please don't call me Your Majesty. My name is Blaine." "All right. Blaine." "I have never seen you before, and I know I would not forget your face. Have you only just started?" "I have worked here nearly 6 weeks at this point. I am usually in the sewing room. I am a tailor, but I have much experience in cooking, so I was asked by the chef to help him tonight. He is resting at the moment. Would you like a tomato? The quinoa will not be done for a few more minutes." "Yes please." Kurt gave Blaine a plate with a sliced tomato on it and he began eating hungrily. The tomato juice dribbled down his chin and Kurt handed him a napkin. "Thank you." He wiped his mouth. "So Kurt, how many years old are you?" "I am eighteen years old." "Do you have any family?" "Yes, my father owns a carriage repair shop and he and my step-brother work there. My step-mother is a healer." Blaine wanted to ask about Kurt's birth mother, but he knew it would be rude. "Are you involved in a romantic relationship?" "No, Your Majesty. I-I mean Blaine. Apologies." Kurt stuttered, looking scared. "No, I should apologize. I sound like I am interrogating you." "No, no, I did not think that at all!" "I assure you, you are not in any trouble and I was not sent here. I came here looking for some quiet, but I am very glad I found you instead." "And I am glad to be in your presence." "If-if I may be so forward; can I ask if you are attracted to men? Romantically attracted?" "I am sir." Kurt looked confused. "Could we talk a little longer? At least until I finish eating? I greatly enjoy your company, much more so than any other man I have met." "Thank you sir, I greatly enjoy your company as well. I would be delighted to talk with you." "Please, sit." Blaine gestured to the stool next to him. Kurt hesitated, then sat. "So if you're a tailor, do you simply sew clothes, or do you design them as well?" "I design them. I designed the very outfit you are wearing, as a matter of fact, and sewed it myself." "You are very talented." "Thank you."

Blaine wanted to stay with Kurt all night, but he knew he needed to get back to the ball. The whole kingdom was expecting him to announce whom he chose to court at midnight. His parents would want him to dance with more of the boys, in order to make an informed decision, but Blaine knew what name he would say. "Please come up to the ball a bit before midnight. I would like you to be there when I give my announcement." He had asked Kurt before departing. Kurt had agreed, looking a bit sad and puzzled. Blaine danced with a few other men, but he was hardly paying attention. His mind kept drifting to Kurt. At quarter to midnight, his parents came over to him. "Have you found a boy to your liking?" His father asked. "I have." "Where is he?" Emilia asked. Blaine spotted Kurt standing at the edge of the room. "He is amongst the crowd. I did not inform him he was my choice." "What do you know of him? Of his lineage?" "He-he is not royalty or connected to royalty. But his family is successful and hardworking, his father owns a carriage repair shop and his step-mother is a healer." "And what of his birth mother?" "I did not ask. I believe she may have passed on." "I assume you feel attraction towards this boy?" "Yes. I am very enamored by him, and I wish to court him, should he accept the offer." "Of course he will. Now come, we'd best prepare ourselves for your offer." They got situated on the steps and the clock soon struck midnight. When it did, everyone turned towards them. George stepped forward. "People of Dalton, thank you for coming and enjoying this lovely ball. As most of you know, our intent with having it was to help our son, Prince Blaine, who is 2nd in line for the throne, in his search for a beau. He has informed us that he has met a man of his liking. In accordance with the tradition, he will walk amongst the crowd to the man he has chosen, and request a dance. Should the man accept, it would also be an invitation to begin courting. Prince Blaine, you may ask your beau for a dance." "Thank you Father." Blaine said, just like he was supposed to. He walked down the stairs, knowing exactly where to walk, exactly where is heart was. The crowd parted for him, men looking disappointed as he passed them by. He walked to the edge of the room and took his place in front of the man who had claimed his heart. "Kurt Hummel…..may I have this dance?" "Yes." Kurt replied, joy and shock upon his face. "Yes, you may."


End file.
